Malam Itu
by SasShin
Summary: Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke malam itu! seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap manja? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? drabble fic spesial buat ultah Naruto. RnR. NaruSasu always!


**Malam Itu**

**NaruSasu **

**SasShin-Chan**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

a/n : drabble pelampiasan untuk malam minggu yang kelabu,,,, TToTT. Apalagi mengalami masa frustasi gara-gara tidak bisa membuat fic untuk ultah Naruto sesuai dengan harapanku. Ini juga fic buatan my imoutou '**Candy784**', arigatou dah mau membantuku memeriahkan ultah Naruto. And last, **Selamat Ulang Tahun Suamiku Tercinta!** 'ditendang orang se-FFN'

Malam musim dingin. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat gumpalan uap air di udara. Ia mendesah pelan, sebenarnya ia malas berada di luar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua karena bocah berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia mendesah lagi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah bocah itu juga sih, ia memang merindukan bocah yang biasa dia panggil dobe itu. Sasuke merasakan pipinya menghangat jika mengingat kekasihnya, Naruto. Ya, kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto yang dua minggu ini pergi ke luar kota mengunjungi orang tuanya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau bisa merasa sangat rindu pada sosok pemuda yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu. Baru kali ini Naruto tidak bersamanya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Hanya dua minggu memang, Sasuke tahu hal itu dan meremehkan waktu yang singkat itu. Tapi tidak sekarang, dimana dua minggu lalu ia merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan kosong dalam hatinya.

Sasuke masuk ke sebuah gedung apartemen, menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 203. Apartemen Naruto. Sasuke diam, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ia merasa seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak karena terlalu senang. Si raven itu mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu, namun urung. Gugup. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini benar-benar mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengetuk lagi dan tetap sama. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Naruto belum pulang?" pikirnya.

"Apa dia pergi lagi?"

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh?"

"Apa terjadi kecelakaan?"

"Apa dia telah menghamili istri orang?"

"Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Apa dia sudah terjerat pasir cinta Gaara?"

"Mengapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Apa dia diculik dan diperkosa gadis-gadis desa sebelah?"

"Apa dia terluka?" Semua pertanyaan itu berkelebatan di kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Di tengah pergulatan dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu di depannya terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya dengan senyum sumringah. Sementara yang ditanya baru tersadar dari pikiran buruk yang menjeratnya. Onyx milk Sasuke bertemu dengan safir Naruto. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto, namun kekasihnya itu masih diam di tempat. "Sasu-"

Sasuke menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Naruto yang tidak bisa ia rasakan selama dua minggu belakangan. Si pirang itu terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang dirasakannya OOC. Ia menjauhkan diri hanya untuk memeriksa kening Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya dan membandingkan dengan keningnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan tanda siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Teme," jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ti-tidak kok," elak Naruto yang mulai merasakan aura hitam terpancar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya lagi, kali ini sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Disusul Sasuke yang entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja duduk dipangkuannya.

"Err..Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu, antara cemas dan senang.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Tidak kok," kata Naruto membiarkan saja Sasuke berada di pangkuannnya. Lagipula, jarang-jarang kekasihnya yang dingin ini mau memperlihatkan sikap manjanya. Yah, meskipun rasa cemas masih membayangi pikirannya. 'Apa Sasuke terbentur sesuatu?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, "Aku rindu padamu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke kalem. Ok, Naruto benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan itu sekarang, ia akan mencoba mengikuti alur romantis yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Teme!" melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Naruto, sementara si pirang itu terdiam. Syok.

"Ini benar-benar Sasuke?" tanyanya dalam hati, masih belum membalas ciuman Sasuke. Si raven menjauhkan dirinya sebentar, kemudian kembali mencium kekasihnya. Naruto balas melumat bibir Sasuke, ia tidak ambil pusing lagi. Mumpung ada kesempatan. Naruto menggendong Sasuke ke kamarnya sambil terus menjaga kontak bibir mereka. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara-suara yang tidak pantas didengar oleh anak kecil dari kamar Naruto.

Di luar apartemen Naruto, terdengar bunyi gemerisik dari arah semak-semak.

"Bagus, obatnya bekerja dengan sempurna," kata seseorang berambut pirang yang sebagian dikuncir kuda.

"Tidak rugi kita menculiknya barusan, efeknya sangat cepat," seseorang bermata hijau dan membawa boneka ikut menimpali.

"Hmm… kita bisa untung besar karena obat perangsang ini!" kata seorang lagi yang berambut putih gondrong.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi. Saatnya melapor pada bos," imbuhnya. Ketiganya beranjak pergi dari semak-semak. Orang-orang ini memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan corak batik mega mendung berwarna merah. Mereka adalah Akatsuki, komplotan penjual barang-barang alias sales yang tangah mengujicoba produk terbaru mereka.

"Sepertinya obat ini sangat manjur, aku akan mencobanya pada Itachi, ah…" kata si rambut pirang itu bersemangat.

Di markas Akatsuki, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya di depan computer. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa aneh.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya pria berwajah seperti ikan hiu disampingnya.

"Entahlah, Kisame. Aku merasa ada firasat buruk!" ia bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Hohohooo…. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi?

**The End**


End file.
